Jeez, thanks rabbit!
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: It's Easter at Camp Half-blood and the camp is forced uh asked to be on a egg hunt, one person with the opposite gender. When Percy and Thalia are put together for a team will they find friendship, or something more?. One-shot.


**Disclamier: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Special thanks to my author friend Di Angelo Grace Jackson for the idea, on with the story.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Have you ever wondered why we celebrate holidays? I mean for real, the only reason we attack, um I mean join together for Halloween is to get free cady from people (Seriously, who dosen't want free candy) and the only reason we celebrate Valentines day is because it's Aphrodie's and Eros's day to spread their _magic_ or whatever it is they do, bottom line, holidays are really annoying (unless it's your birthday) and there is no real point to them (Is it because we are Americans that we celebrate them?,) no thats not it, is it because we are a free country? (Nope, wrong answer) I think it's because we want to do whatever we can to keep Humanity together, I think (Kinda like Hera) and for the most part, it's working.

My favorite holiday now though, if you ask for my option is now and will forever be Easter...Why you ask, well let me tell you, it started off like this...

**Thrid person's P.O.V**

The camp was buzzing with activity, first was the fact (well actuality there was only one reason) and it is the simple fact of EASTER!, yes the holiday where kids get free candy from a white or brown rabbit every April, why did the camp of Half-bloods care?, they cared of the fact that the candy was free and that they also get money if they go on a "egg hunt". Like always the Aphrodie cabin set it up, and like always it invoked (uh...involved) love.

Three to All the girls set up the rules of the "Egg hunt" as Silena Beauregard stood in front of the seventy or so campers "Listen up, LISTEN!" the young girl screamed as the campers quited down enough so they could hear her, few trying to quitely sneak away back to their cabin but the "Aphrodite patrol" as many campers now called them, caught them, Thalia Grace was amoung the few as she was thrown back into the crowd, before angerily biting off a piece of her chocolate bunny and chewed.

"Ok, for those of you that have been to an "Egg hunt" before you should already know the rules, for those of you who don't, let me explain them...Rule one, all subjects, I mean contestants are to pair up with the opposite gender and will pair up selected at random" the girl spoke before a voice in the crowd yelled back

"Pretty big word for you Silena!" causing all the kinds in the camp to laugh out loud

"Shut up!" Silena snapped back in anger before turning back to the scroll in her hands "Rule two, all "Contestants" are not allowed to mame, bruise or talk trash to another pair when on the hunt, also no weapons or magic items are allowed for the monsters have been removed from the forest for the day, it's a easter hunt people, not a murder hunt, not that hard to look for an egg" Sliena said as the Ares cabin booed, one of the Ares campers throwed down their spear in disappointment.

Sliena cleared her throat before speaking "And the thrid and final rule is, all "Contestants" IF, they find the golden egg are to do WHATEVER the paper inside the egg says, the pair can keep the egg if they find it, it's real gold, thank our mom Lady Aphrodite for being given the chance to have free gold" Sliena spoke with a smile as all the campers murmured a thanks, the sky boomed with lighting.

"Ok, now we shall read off the names of the pairs, remember people, this is completely random, we had nothing to do with it, I swear on the river Styx" she spoke as the sky once more boomed with thunder, sealing the deal. "Alright let's see...first pair is...Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo" Silena announced as Nico groaned loudly and Annabeth patted his shoulder in reassurance causing the twelve year old boy to smile. "The next pair is...Connor Stoll and Clarisse La rue" Sliena shouted as the two teens looked up in shock

"WHAT!" they screamed in unison as the girl just shrugged

"Like I said, it was randomn ok!" she laughed before pulling out another peice of paper "Next pair is...Perseuses Jackson and Thalia Grace" Sliena spoke innocently as many Aphrodite girls giggled in awe before Thalia glared at them and they stayed slient.

After the thrid pair Sliena started calling out other names, one boy and one girl as they either booed at the pair and their luck or (like Percy and Thalia) simply did not care. Once all pairs were finshed the girls had the pair's line up "OK, first pair to find ten eggs and if your luckly, the golden egg, win. Ready, set, GO!" the girl shouted as the whole camp moved to find eggs, the hunt was on.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Good news, I was teamed up with Percy who had an eye for hidden objects. Bad news, I was FORCED to be in this stupid hunt, the love girls dragged, literalty dragged, each and every camper out of whatever they were doing (which for me was eatting my free candy from my dad and listening to Green day) and made them be in the dumb contest. Yeah ok, there is a free gold egg out in the forest somewhere, but who says Percy and myself were even going to find it.

Chrion gave the camp the WHOLE day off because of the holiday and now we have to waste it by going on a VERY pointless hunt, remind me to set all the Aphrodite's clothes on fire after i'm done (with Percy's and Nico's help by the way who was doing the same thing I WAS!) with this hunt.

We looked for twenty minutes and found atleast six eggs (told you the boy was good and the easter basket to hold the eggs in were provided by the Aphrodite cabin, ours was orange) before running across Nico and Annabeth who had maybe three eggs in their basket.

"Hey Annie, wow three eggs?, I thought you were good at finding things?" I asked Annabeth with a frown as she stamped her foot in anger.

"Are you kidding, it took me WEEKS to find my notebook that Sliena "Borrowed", and besides, Nico keeps trying to "Sense" the eggs so we might have missed atleast sixteen by now!" Annabeth yelled glaring at Nico who held up his hands to defend himself.

"I told you, the places we looked were not where they were, come on give me a break. I hate Easter!" Nico whined as Percy put his arm around the boy's shoulders in comfert.

"I hear you cousin, but hey look at the bright side, we get the day off, we get FREE candy, and there is a golden egg out there with one of our names on it" Percy spoke as Nico sighed then smiled (the guy did have a way with words, sometimes)

"Alright, but only because of the golden egg" Nico laughed as we all smiled.

"That's the spirit" Annabeth laughed as we waved the two bye then continued on the quest of our own.

**Percy P.O.V**

We almost had it!. We almost had our ninth egg, atleast until Clarisse and Connor got in the way and grabbed it, the girl shoved me to the ground as the two ran away.

"Better look next time punk!" the daughter of Ares screamed as they ran away (and they say we're the cowards) as I got up looking at my left bleeding elbow Thalia put a hand on my shoulder.

"Man up, Kelp for brains, it's just a cut" she spoke making me smile as we kept moving forward, I took a look at my surroundings, there was trees, and dirt and oh look more TREES!. We were getting nowhere fast and hopefully we were ahead of the others, choseing a direction at random we decided to go left, after a mile or so Thalia stopped so suddenly that I almost crashed into her "What the heck, Thals!" I yelled as she pulled my left arm (my injured ONE!) and ran to the right of us (East if I knew my map correctly) and pointed to a shiny item down deeply wedged into the tree roots and dirt.

Looking closely I saw it was an egg, a real golden egg in the ground, after a minute or so (i'm surprised Thalia found it at all) the egg was releasted from it's bonds and held up to our faces in wonder.

"Wow, a real golden egg!" Thalia laughed in excitement as I was to shocked to even speak, after a second or two of looking at the beautiful but plain egg, Thalia slowly opened it. Inside was a white peice of paper, from a scroll by the looks of it.

Thalia slowly pulled out the paper and put the golden egg in her pocket (who wouldn't) and after deciding to split the egg half and half she read the scroll which had three words on the whole paper.

"Kiss your partner" we looked at the small, black ink on the clear white paper a total of three times and then back at eachother before speaking.

"WHAT?" Thalia asked in surprise before turning away, a small red tint appering clearly on her freckled face.

"Um...I...I think it wants us to kiss" I said softly as Thalia looked at me with a DUH! expression on her face.

"Oh really?, I thought it said that we had to go attack a zebra, NO DUH SHERLOCK, figure that all by yourself!" she yelled at me harshly with a sarcastic tone to her voice and a very small hint of, what was it, was it nervousness?.

"Sorry" I replied with a sigh, before I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment looking at the ground then looking at Thalia who had avoided my gaze so far "So...um...should we get it over with then?" I asked softly as she looked me in the eyes, gulped slowly then nodded.

With a deep breath from the both of us, we puckered our lips then slowly leaned towards eachother, time felt like it slowed down (again!) as our faces were near the other and our lips, being ever so gentle touched. In a word if I could even descripe it would be only one word "Passonite" those few seconds felt like hours as we slowly wrapped our arms around eachother and softly moaned.

As much as I hated having to pull away from the daughter of Zeus, we had to breath. With heartfelt sadness we pulled away from eachother as I smiled and breathed deeply.

"Hey Thals" I said softly.

"Hmm?" she answered with a gentle glint in her eyes.

"Happy Easter".

**There you go, a one-shot between the son of sea and daughter of sky dedicted to the holiday Easter, hope you enjoyed it, please no flames about the pairing, review and have a Happy Easter!**


End file.
